Supposed to be me...
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: Daisuke is feeling very down.Ken has been avoiding him ever since Dai told the group he's bi and dating a guy from his soccer teem.Does Ken not agree with guy dating guy or is it something els?KENSUKE!Lots of fluff!If you love Kensukes then READ this! ^_~


OK! Here it is! # 16 for fics of mine! GOOD for me! *pats herself on the back* Well, I hope you like it! It was REALLY fun to write! PLEASE leave a review! PLEASE! It means a lot to me! Thx! BYE! And don't forget to Moumantai! And if you like this one PLEASE R&R my other fics to PLEASE! BYE!  
  
~~~  
By Draco Motomiya  
~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daisuke walked through the halls not looking up. He was feeling really down. Ken, his best friend in the WHOLE world, was avoiding him. Ever since Daisuke had told the group he was bi and was dating Kouji, a guy on his soccer team, Ken had been acting like Daisuke and him weren't even friends. It had been a week and a half since Daisuke had told the group.  
Daisuke bumped into a big guy and kept on walking. The guy world around and grabbed Daisuke by the shirt, pushing him to the ground. Daisuke slid to a stop hitting the wall.   
  
"Watch were you're going! Dumb ass!" The guy said going back to his friends.   
Daisuke was so upset over Ken, he didn't even bother to do or say anything back. He just brought his knees up to his chest and put his face up in them. The bell went, but Daisuke still didn't get up to go to his class. Miyako had seen the whole thing. She walked over to Daisuke with a worried look on her face.   
  
"Daisuke-kun, what's the matter? I've never seen you take crap like that from other people." She stated putting her hand in his hair.   
Daisuke looked up, tears brimming in his big brown eyes. He smacked her hand away and stood.   
  
"Nothing! Just...just leave me alone!" He snapped walking out the door into the trees in the back of his school.   
Miyako stared after him, before making her way to the last block of the day. She reached the class and sat in her normal seat next to Ken.   
  
"Hi, Ken-chan!" She said in a happy-go-lucky tone.   
  
"Mmm..." Ken said just staring down at his desk.   
Miyako looked sad.   
  
"Gods, not you too!" she said grabbing Ken's hand. "Are you OK? What's wrong?"   
Ken looked at her with hurt eyes.   
  
"Motomiya-kun, he's upset with me." Ken explained. "He thinks I'm mad at him for going out with Kouji... he thinks I don't like him anymore because he's bi." He finished.   
Miyako rubbed his hand.   
  
"What? But, you're b..." that was all she could get out.   
  
"SHHHH!" Ken snapped at her.   
Miyako blushed and looked around the room.   
  
"Gomen." She stated.   
Ken rolled his eyes.   
  
"Besides, Daisuke doesn't know that. I've only told you, remember?"   
Miyako nodded.   
  
"Go tell him. He's out side right now, crying!" She told him.   
Ken's eyes went wide.   
  
"Oh, God... he is?" Ken asked.   
Miyako gave a nod.   
  
"I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't tell me..." She said.   
Ken nodded and stood.   
  
"Tell the teacher when he gets back that I've gone home sick, OK?" Ken asked.   
Miyako smiled.   
  
"Hai." She said back as she watch him walk out the door.   
  
~   
  
Ken walked to the door that led out into the trees. Once he was out onto the grass, he looked around. It had started to rain and Ken was getting drenched just standing there for even just a few seconds. He looked through the watered down air and spotted Daisuke sitting on a log. He was hunched over and staring at the rain falling at his feet. Ken felt a pang of guilt wash through him. He walked over to his best friend and sat on the wet log.   
With out even looking up Daisuke already knew who was sitting next to him.   
  
"Why, Ken!? Why are you being so distant! When we were kids you told me that NOTHING would come between us! What happened to that? Huh!"   
Daisuke shouted.   
Ken flinched.   
  
"NOTHING will come between us, Motomiya-kun! Nothing!" Ken stated.   
Daisuke looked up and into Ken's eyes.   
  
"Then what!? What is it that's making you NOT want to be around me like you used to?!" Daisuke looked like he was going to burn Ken up with the glare he gave him.   
Ken looked to the ground gritting his teeth.  
  
"It's not that I'm mad at you, Daisuke! It's that I'm..." Ken trailed off.   
Daisuke took ken's chin in his hands and forced Ken to look at him in the face.   
  
"What?!" Daisuke demanded.   
Tears came to Ken's eyes and they rolled off his chin, mixing with the rain.   
  
"I'm jealous... jealous of Kouji! He gets to have you! He gets to hold you and kiss you! That's SUPPOSED to be ME!" Ken yelled with a little sob at the end.   
Daisuke gasped the rain now coming down harder then it had been. He took his hand off Ken's chin.   
  
"Why... didn't you tell me?" Daisuke asked.   
Ken looked up.   
  
"Because, I didn't think that US could ever happen..." Ken gave one more sob. "The day you came to the group to tell us you were dating Kouji, I was GOING to tell you! And then it felt like you had punched me in the face! And THAT'S why I've been avoiding you! OK!" Ken screamed out over the loud rain. He began to cry now.   
Getting from his spot he began to run away.   
Daisuke sprung from his spot and ran after Ken.   
Ken felt hands on his shoulders right before he was world around to face Daisuke.   
Daisuke cupped Ken's face in his soaking wet hands and moved forward fast pressing his hot lips on Ken's. Ken responded and put his hands in Daisuke's rain filled hair. They kissed with such love and passion that they both had tears of joy streaming out of their eyes. The rain ran down their flushed faces, dripped over and around their locked lips and off their chins.   
Daisuke pulled his hands away from Ken's cheeks to set them on the back of ken's head and neck. Ken did the same, taking his hands away from Daisuke's hair and pulling them even closer by putting his hands on Daisuke's back.   
They both intensified the kiss, exploring each others mouths, their toungs dancing.   
After about a minute of this they both reluctantly pulled away. Both gasping for breath.   
  
"Daisuke, what... about Kouji? Ken asked.   
Daisuke held Ken's hands.   
  
"I'll break it off." Daisuke said with a smile.   
Ken looked grateful.   
  
"You will?"   
Daisuke nodded.   
  
"For you, of course! Not for any one else though! Kouji's hot!" Daisuke giggled. "But seriously, Ken it's always been you, I've just never told you before."   
Ken rested his head on his new Koi's shoulder, the rain still pouring around them.   
"I can't believe we've liked each other for so long... think of all the time we've missed." Ken said dryly.   
Daisuke shook his head pulling away so he was looking into Ken's indigo eyes.   
  
"No, Ken. Don't think of it in that way, think of it as looking forward to all the wonderful years to come."   
Ken smiled once more and together they shared another kiss, one of many more to come, and if it was even possible it was a better kiss then the last.   
  
~~~~   
The End   
~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So you like??? I like! PLEASE tell me in a review! Thx! BYE!!!! Read my other fics now! PLEASE! OK, see ya! And don't forget to Moumantai!


End file.
